傷だらけScarred
by Malicious Shadows
Summary: World War 2. A time of conflict, hurt, and suffering. But it wasn't just the humans who were hurt. There were others, scarred far more painfully. And those scars will never heal... Rated for Blood, Violence, Language !AsaxKiku!


I'm not dead!!!! YAY!!!! \(^^)/

. . .

Please don't kill me!!!! *hides behind Hichigo plushie.

I'm REALLY sorry for not updating my Reborn fic in EVER. I know I need to work on it and really, I am!! It's just.... I keep getting side tracked and forgetting what I was going to write, and school's being a bitch, and life is mean and I'm constantly fml-ing...

Gomen nasai...

... *coughs

So about this fic...

I've been DIEING to do something APH related in forever, be it fanart, a vid, or a fanfic. And since I can't draw to save my life, or know how to use my video editor, I stuck to something of my element and wrote this. Do note, I got my inspiration for this from looking at a Kuro Kiku fanart.

I LOVE KURO KIKU!!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 Almost as much as I love ArthurxKiku! X3

But I've got to warn you, this fic is bloody, sadistic, twisted, and everything else inbetween. Seriously, I'm warning YOU, the faint-hearted, the easily-grossed, and... yeah, everyone! This fic will include: Lots and LOTS of blood, horrible acts of violence, insanity, and twisted thinking. And it also includes foreign languages, so you people who can't stand reading kanji, get outta here.

**DISCLAIMER!** : I do not APH. It is the property of Himaruya Hidekazu.

Anyone still here? You are? Even after my warning? Well then, ENJOY!!! 3

* * *

Darks cloud rumbled, signifying another long, depressing day. The battlefield, littered with weapons of all kinds, was silent. It was just another day in the war.

No, it would be wrong to say that. The never-ending fighting was finally starting to play into the Allies' hands, and soon, the battles would be over. Today would mark the beginning of the end.

Tired green eyes grazed over the dirty field, wary of a possible enemy. The bearer of those eyes gave a sigh, hand instinctively reaching for his gun to calm himself. He knew, of course, that the war was in his side's favor. And he was also wise enough to know that his enemy would be desperate to gain back the upper hand, no matter what it took. So there he stood, standing in the shadow of his tent, searching for any sign of his opponents.

He didn't wait long.

Two shadows appeared at the far end of the battlefield. They were walking towards the direction of the man, slowly and steadily. Soon, they came close enough to see their faces. One of the two shadows was a blond, sturdy man of about 180 cm. The other, an albino of similar height to the first. Both bore solemn expressions, not showing any sign of their fatigue.

As the two approached, the green-eyed man whistled, calling for his allies. From the tent, 3 men showed themselves, quickly joining the green-eyed to stare at the two in the distance.

"This is it, isn't it?" The man with an unmistakable french accent asked.

"Should be. We've got Yao dealing with the east side so those two should be the only ones left." The brunette answered, glasses glinting.

"This is going to be so much fun." The tallest of them spoke out with a hint of cheeriness, to which the french looked taken aback at.

"Oi, Ivan, that's nothing to say. This is war for crying out loud. Right, Arthur?"

The green-eyed, or rather, Arthur, said nothing, just looking towards the two figures. Either the brunette noticed or was getting antsy, he started talking his mouth off.

"Hey, baka-Arthur, speak up! The least you could do is say something. Soon the war will be over and we'll have something to celebrate over and I'm sure Yao is going to finish off that easterner soon so everything will be all right!"

While the american may have been trying to liven up the other three, the words he spoke created the opposite effect. The american, still not reading the atmosphere, began poking the englishman.

"Oi, are you listening to me, baka-arthur? Answer me!"

"Be quiet Alfred."

The reply was quick and biting, promptly shutting the brunette up. The air between the four grew more tense and it was obvious that the englishman was not pleased with the american. Worried about letting things get out of hand, the frenchman cut in between the two.

"Now now, gentlemen, we've got a battle ahead of us and 'I'm pretty sure we should be concentrating on that for now, alright?"

A silent agreement was passed through the group, and soon, the four marched towards the center of the field.

As the group neared their enemy, each pulled out their weapons, tensing with each step taken. Each of their nerves were rigid, anxious for the upcoming fight.

"Took you a while."

The albino sneered at the Allies, disdain shining from his ruby eyes.

"Oh, how nice to see you Gilbert. I'm surprised you're still standing," the frenchman bit back. "But I don't see any of your friends with you. Did they leave you? Or have they already kicked the bucket?"

The albino hissed in anger. "Shut up Francis. I'll guarantee that I'll to make it up to them, ain't that right, west?"

The blond beside him was silent, only glaring coldly at his enemies. At the lack of response, his brother shrugged.

"Well, anyways, we're gonna make you understand the true meaning of pain," he announced. "And we'll make that italian pay for betraying us!"

"Yeah right," This time, the american answered. "You'll never be able to beat us. You should know that by now. Or are you too stupid to see the truth right in front of you?"

"Fuck off, you wannabe!" Now, the albino was absolutely seething with anger. "We'll show you! We'll prove to you that we're better than you lot!"

"I'm sure you will," the russian spoke up, a creepy smile crawling onto his face. "And I'll be enjoying every minute of beating you back down into the earth."

Neither side spoke, just standing there, glaring daggers at the others. And finally, the blond german spoke up.

"This... is war."

* * *

Arthur stood panting as the fighting continued. Everything was going as planned.

Ivan was crushing Gilbert, who, while impressively managing well, was slowly starting to weaken. Francis and Alfred was fighting along side him against Ludwig, who was also starting to crumble due to the trio's attacks. Soon, if things went well, the two brothers would be defeated and victory would go to the Allies.

Readying his trusted revolver, Arthur aimed at Ludwig who was distracted by Alfred's terrifying punches. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, a cry of pain rang out through the area. Surprised by the sudden scream, Arthur glanced around, trying to discern where it came from. What he saw was not pleasant.

The albino was currently being crushed underneath the Russian's foot, twitching in pain. Ivan, on the other hand, was swinging his steel pipe, aiming for the outstretched hand of the victim beneath him. The cry earlier was from when the pipe connected with the albino's wrist.

After a few more attempts, it seemed as though Ivan grew bored of missing his target.

Crack

"Uaaaggghhhhhh!!!!!" The scream tore through Gilbert's throat as the pipe connected with his shoulder with a sickening sound. Without a moment of rest, the russian swung down the pipe, this time connecting with the poor man's spine.

As the screams continued, Arthur looked away, tuning the sound out of his ears. Concentrating on his own enemy, he once again raised his revolver to shoot.

"Nii-san..." the target muttered, trying his hardest to contain his wrath and hatred whilst defending himself from Alfred's attacks. After dodging a blow from his aggressor, he stumbled, leaving him susceptible to a shot.

BANG

The gunshot rang and slowly, blood seeped out of the blond's shoulder. Clenching his teeth in pain, the blond brought his hand up to the wound, trying to stop the blood from leaving his body. Alfred started his attack once more, and Ludwig was back to dodging the fatal blows.

Unable to stop the blood, the german kept on defending. Slowly, but surely, his movements grew slower and sluggish. Barely moving himself away in time, he stumbled again, and another bullet lodged itself in his rib.

Panting heavily now, Ludwig continued to try to brush off his attackers to get to his brother, but it was useless. After suffering from too much blood loss, he fell to his knees, his hands pressing against the wounds.

Seeing the enemy kneeling there pitifully, Arthur closed in on him, gun still poised to shoot at any given moment. Francis also drew close, left arm dangling useless, broken. Alfred too, joined.

As the three Allies stood over the defeated German, they eyes, cold as ice, glared at the the man before him. Said man was currently muttering something under his breath in german. Curses, no doubt.

"Any last words?" Alfred asked, voice emotionless and empty.

"Ich hoffe, dass Sie alle zum Teufel dafür gehen, was Sie getan haben..." came the reply.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak german. So if you don't have anything else to say, good bye." The american drew his pistol and aimed. And the trigger was pulled.

The german fell to the ground in a broken heap, blood steadily seeping out of his wounds onto the earth. It was over.

"Whew, we won."

Alfred jumped up.

"We won!"

Grabbing onto Arthur's and Francis' hands, he started swinging them wildly, pulling them towards Ivan.

"Oii! Ivan! We won!!! We won the western front!"

The Russian was on the ground, wiping his steel pipe. Beside him, lay the albino, whose whole left arm and shoulder now was nothing more than a crushed heap of flesh and bone. Blood lay splattered all over the place, and even drops of it smeared the Russian's coat.

"Really? Yay."

Promptly pulling out a bottle of vodka, Ivan took a swig. A cheerful smile lit his face.

"Now I can finally go home. So bye."

Without even glancing back, the man quickly left, obviously too preoccupied with his alcohol. The other three stared at his back until he disappeared.

"So..." Francis began. "Should we go check up on Yao? I'd think he's finished up his side of the fight now."

"Oh, good idea! We need to tell him the good news! Let's go!" Alfred exclaimed loudly.

The trio began walking towards the direction they knew Yao was fighting. Francis and Alfred began chatting over what to do to celebrate their victory as they approached the eastern battlefield. Arthur remained strangely silent.

Then they arrived.

What they saw was nothing like what they expected.

The chinese man was on the ground, quivering. Blood, though hard to see due to his red clothes, drenched his whole right side. His face was one of nothing but shock and fear. His black eyes, filled with despair, were aimed at one person.

In front of the chinese man, stood a smaller man with a slight figure. Short black hair blew in the soft wind, bangs hiding his eyes from the trio. His white uniform was also drenched in blood, but it was obviously not his own. And in the hands of this man, was a single katana dripping with blood.

The westerners, in shock, could only stand there as the drama unfolded before them.

"No, Kiku. Stop-aru. You wouldn't do this to your onii-chan would you? Not to your beloved brother? Kiku is a good boy-aru!"

No answer was given to the hysterical chinese. The only indication that the japanese man had heard was the raising of his katana. This only set Yao off furthur.

"No Kiku! Don't do this! I'm sorry for going against you but you know I had no choice-aru! Please!"

Again, only silence greeted the chinese man as the blade stopped, raised to a perfect angle. It didn't take much to figure out what would happen.

"Please Kiku! I'm your brother! Don't do this-aru!!"

"Urusai... You're not my brother."

The katana flashed, swinging to create a graceful arc. Blood flew as the chinese man's stomach was slit, raining on the attacker.

No sound was made as Yao slumped onto the ground, his life essence running freely on the dry earth. No movement was made as neither the trio nor the Japanese made any sign of movement.

To say that the westerners were in shock would be an understatement. They had come here, fully expecting Yao to have won. But to have seen him as nothing but a shaking fool, at mercy to the enemy, was something the Alfred nor Francis could ever have imagined. They had completely underestimated the japanese man.

Arthur, however, seemed to be in shock for a different reason. While the other two stared at the fallen Yao, his emerald eyes were completely focused on the winner of the two. As the American and the frenchman had expressions of horror engraved onto their faces, only his was full of hurt and sadness.

_Kiku..._

Suddenly, the blade wielder twitched. The trio tensed, expecting some sort of attack. However, the japanese man had only brought his katana up to his face, as though to examine it. And to the surprise, or perhaps disgust, of the three, a small pink tongue darted out of the man's mouth, and licked the blood off the silver blade.

"..."

Not knowing what to expect, Alfred poised his pistol at the lone man.

"-ahaha..."

"Excuse me?"

"-hahahahahaa..."

"... Oh shit."

Without any warning, the japanese man started laughing uncontrollably, eyes wide with madness. Uncertain of what was going on, the trio stood still.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!"

For a full minute, the insane laughter wouldn't stop, shaking the small frame of the japanese man. Nothing but laughter would fall from his lips, and the blade used to win against his opponent fell from his hand. Landing in the puddle of blood, it splashed, leaving more stains on the pure white uniform. However, something was wrong with the white.

To the bewilderment of the trio, the uniform that represented purity and honor started to darken, discoloring from the blood stains. The black as think as shadows spread, tainting any white it came upon. Within a few seconds, the white uniform was replaced with a black one, and out of no where, an equally black hat was rested atop the man's head.

"Ahahahahaa-....."

The laughing died down and the black clad man stood still. Bangs still hid his eyes from the view of the three.

"なんて素晴らしい。。。"(How wonderful...) The Japanese began, reverting to his native language.

"血の味なんて何時からでしょう。"(I wonder how long its been since I've last tasted blood.) The small smile graced the man's features.

"ですが王耀、やはり其方だけの血ではたりませぬ。"　(But Yao, your blood isn't enough to satisfy me.) Slowly, the japanese man turned towards the shocked westerners.

"もう少し、貰っても良いでしょうか。"　(Is it alright... If I have more?)

Blood red eyes stared at the trio, want coloring the man's irises bright. A gasp tore through Arthur, unable to mask his shock at what Honda Kiku had become.

In a blur, the small man disappeared, only to reappear besides Francis with his katana once again in hand. With a swift arc, blood spurted from the Frenchman's side. Francis crumpled to the ground while the other two could only stand there, frozen.

Again, the man disappeared from their sight. Both men started frantically gazing around.

"我をお探しですか。"　(Are you looking for me?)

Like the shinobi he was, appeared out of nowhere in front of Arthur. Wide, red eyes gazed imploringly into the Englishman's emerald. An innocent smile lit the japanese man's face.

"其方が我が主の恋人。。。であった方。"　(You are my master's lover... or rather, was.) The piercing stares looked Arthur over, as if trying to figure out everything about him. Arthur, in turn, was still, unable to react. Only his eyes could follow the petit figure.

"流石主が見込んだ相手。確かに顔は良しでありますね。でも、" (As expected of the partner my master chose. You truly are handsome for you kind. However,)

The smile vanished as the bloody eyes once again locked onto green.

"主を裏切るなんて、余程愚かな方なのですね。"　(To betray my master, you surely are a fool.)

The japanese man sighed.

"なんて勿体無い事を。ああ、勿体無い、勿体無い。" (It is a pity. Oh, it is such a waste, such a waste.)

The man swayed, lamenting, complaining, criticizing, how the englishman was a fool. Then in a second, his movements stopped.

"まぁ、もういいでしょう。"　(Oh well, it's fine now.)

With a single flick of his wrist, the small man's katana was deeply thrust into Arthur's stomach. A choking gasp escaped the brit's lips as pain enveloped him. The hurt only worsened as the Japanese started to twist the blade, agonizing the wound.

"さぁ、我らの為に泣いて、叫んで。喉が枯れるまでその愛しい声を鳴らして。"　(Now, cry for us, scream for us. Until your throat dries up, sing with your beloved voice.)

Arthur refused to scream. He gritted his teeth, bearing with the pain. Even as the face of the Japanese smiled sweetly at him, asking him to do what he says, he shut it out. But the pain must have been too much for his knees crumbled and he fell to the ground, the sword still stuck inside his stomach. The blood-eyed man kneeled down, taking the Englishman's face in his small hands.

"これは報復ですよ。お分かりで。其方の犯した罪、我が主の代わりに罰を下す。"　(This is retaliation. You understand that, right? The crime you have committed, I will deliver the punishment in the place of my master...)

The slim fingers reached for the emerald orbs. Arthur's vision was covered by the man's hands. The fingers dug in.

Deeper.

Deeper.

"Authur, no!!"

A gunshot echoed and the discomfort in the brit's eyes were gone. Blinking, Arthur noticed that the Jap had retreated. Nearby, a panicking Alfred was holding a gun. It didn't take long to put two and two together.

"... Thanks Alfred."

"... No problem."

"How's Francis?"

"I chucked him behind a few old cannons. He'll be fine."

The duo turned their attention to the lone Jap. The man was only staring blankly, an empty smile on his lips. He made no sign of movement.

"... Arthur, stay back. I"ll deal with him."

Surprised, the englishman stared at his junior in shock.

"No! That's too dangerous! Who knows what he'll do. I'll he-"

"You know you can't move with a wound like that! Now trust me. I can handle this."

Finished with what he wanted to say, Alfred calmly walked towards the sinister Jap.

Again, war began.

The two sides clashed heavily. While the American was talented in both offensive and defensive strategy, he couldn't seem to stop any of the Japanese's attacks. That may have been due to the fact that the Japanese had dodged none of them, sustaining heavy injuries. But even as he was hurt, the man would run up to the American and leave another bruise or gash on his opponent's body.

This continued for a while, neither side giving up. Both were dealt an equal amount of damage, yet neither of them lost their energy. Neither was winning. The war wouldn't be won. The war wasn't ending.

Arthur looked on, staring helplessly at the two as they danced the fatal steps of battle. Yet, what reflected in his eyes wasn't the sight of the two, but rather, the past.

Before everything happened.

Staring at the black tainted Japanese, his only thoughts were of the past.

His past.

Their past.

* * *

Memories of their happiness and joy flashed through his mind. The times spent with each other in each other's company. In each other's arms.

「アーサーさん、愛してまいすよ。」(Arthur-san, I love you)

That beautiful smile he showed when he was happy. Those adorable pouts that appeared when he was put off. Even the smallest significant chuckles shared together when he was content.

The time he taught me origami. The time he taught him English. The time he introduced japanese tea to me while he brewed him his first earl grey.

All the memories of the golden days replayed, over and over. Back when everything was still beautiful.

But they were just memories.

_They're just memories._

Arthur stood up and using what was left of his strength, he pulled out the katana that was still lodged in his stomach. Blood flowed freely, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment.

_There won't be a next time._

Pulling out his revolver from its holder, the green-eyed man undid the safety with a hollow click.

_If he won't return to me..._

Slowly, the gun was raised and aimed at its target. No matter what, he knew he wouldn't miss.

_If he doesn't want me anymore..._

A finger gently curled around the trigger.

_If he won't love me anymore..._

Again, the bittersweet memories flashed through his mind, taunting him on what he's lost.

_Then don't hurt me anymore and..._

"アーサーさん、愛していますよ。。。"

_Disappear from my sight._

**_BANG_**

**_

* * *

_**. . .

So....

How was it? Traumatizing enough?

Ludwig says the following in German:

"I hope you guys go to hell for what you have done..."

Ooohh, scary Ludwig.

Anyways, so yeah, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If any of you want a different ending, I might comply. Nyeh, I think I made this a bit too angsty though. (-_-')

......... Oh yeah. Urusai = Too noisy / Shut up.

'K, that's it. I'll finish Those Who Wish soon and have it up... hopefully....

. . . . . . . My hands hurt like hell. I wrote all of this in one day/4 hours... Oww... my pinky...

Bai biii


End file.
